


Cozy Birthdays

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: All Stephen Strange wanted was a cozy night in. His girlfriends think differently. Arwen gives him what he desires.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716922
Kudos: 2





	Cozy Birthdays

While cleaning up the study, I heard the sound of laughter echo from downstairs. Curious to see who it belonged to, I crept from my location to the edge of the staircase in the large Sanctum. At first, I noticed my friend Stephen Strange standing at the front door, his body blocking someone else from view.

"Don't be ridiculous, Stephen. It's your birthday. We should absolutely go out for your birthday. It's mandatory," a female voice chimed out. The visitor moved his right side, linking her hand though his. A pretty woman; shoulder length blonde hair, bright green eyes, around 5'7". _You sure know how to pick them Strange,_ I thought.

"I thought we could-," he began, but the woman cut him off by placing a fingers to his lips.

"Relax. This night will be fun. Maybe we can even have some extra happiness when we come back," To emphasize her point, she ran her free hand over his chest, stopping inches above his crotch. I had to stifle a laugh when Stephen's cheeks turned pink.

"Fine. We'll go out. I know a great place for-,"

"Italian food? What? It's perfect for a birthday meal," his companion interrupted him.

"Are you going to let him talk?" I muttered.

"Hi. I didn't see you there,"

_Shit. She heard me._

"Don't mind me. I was finishing up cleaning. The study is presentable for tomorrow's meeting. I'm going to grab dinner and head to bed. Good night Strange. Oh, and happy birthday. I made a chocolate cake if you want some later," I said.

"I...Um, thank you Arwen," he said.

"I didn't realize you were dating anyone," the woman stated. She fixed him with a glare and I had to restrain myself from going down and punching her in the face.

"He's not. We're just friends. Enjoy your date with...I'm sorry. What's you name again?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Lola. Lo-,"

"Oh, wait. I just realized I don't care," I cut her off. To Stephen I said "Have a great time," and then disappeared to the kitchen. At the sound of the front door closing, the tension ebbed out of my body. Sure, Stephen and I were friends, but I wanted more from him. Obviously, he didn't see me in the same way. He had a few girlfriends come in and out of his life, never showing any interest towards me. I knew I shouldn't have developed a crush on my colleague, but Stephen was very handsome and sweet...and always managed to make me laugh.

"You should really tell him how you feel," a voice said, pulling me from my thoughts. I jumped and turned to the source of the it. Wong stood at the kitchen door, watching me make a sandwich.

"Why? It wouldn't change anything. Besides, things could get awkward if he doesn't feel the same way," I said. I resumed making the sandwich, adding the meats and cheese.

"You don't know that. He could-,"

"Look. I don't want to talk about it. Night, Wong," I interjected. I ate and picked up a book to read until I went to sleep. The last part was about to begin when a familiar face popped into my room.

"Want to share some cake?" Stephen asked me.

"Sure. Did you just get in?"

"Yeah. I wanted a slice of your cake,"

"Where's Lola? Weren't you two going to...you know?" I teased.

"I sent her home. I couldn't get a word in with her. Plus, this is really good cake," he said. I smiled and we spent a few minutes talking before heading to bed. This routine went on for a few years...until one very special year came around.

Another year, another birthday. This time, I found Stephen lounging in the library and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday! Who's you date this year?" I greeted him.

"No one, I'm afraid," he replied.

"Oh. Does this mean I get you all to myself?"

"You want to be my date? Where would you like to go? To a show? Out to an Italian restaurant?" Stephen asked. My face flushed with heat and I cleared my throat.

"No. I mean...I don't want to be your...You know, I thought we could stay in tonight. I could make curry or we could order in. Uh, I made another cake to have. Maybe I could give you a massage...Nevermind, I should-,"

"Arwen. Breathe. I didn't mean to get you all worked up. A night in sounds fantastic," Stephen said. He ran his hands over my shoulders to ease my nerves.

"Okay. I'll order some French food in," A half hour later, it arrived and we sat down in silence, occasionally talking about life. Before cake, I let him stretch out, his head in my lap and pulled my fingers through his hair.

"We should eat cake before you put me to sleep," Stephen said. He linked his fingers through mine to stop my movements. Sparks shot through me and I had to fight the urge to kiss him. He got up and pulled me towards the kitchen. I went to pull my hand from his, but he held it tight, pushing me close to the fridge until my back collided with it.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we get plates?" I whispered. My heart was racing fast in my chest.

"I want to do something first. Something I should have done years ago. If you'll allow me to," he said. He leaned in until our lips were mere inches apart.

"May I kiss you?" he said. I nodded; his lips pressed against mine, his hands cupping my jaw. They were warm and soft, drawing me in. He kissed me once again before pulling back.

"I like you. I have for a while. Can I take you on date?" Stephen said.

"I'd like that. Happy birthday," I stated.

"Thank you. It's been the best one so far," he said. He pressed his lips to mine, starting a relationship meant to last forever.


End file.
